Insight
by Urchin Power
Summary: A sudden bump to the head and Kazu can read minds. This is no opportunity to be wasted! On his path to becoming the next flame king he needs to think like one… and just let’s just say that Spitfire's thoughts didn't really meet his expectations.


_**Title:** Insight  
**Date:** December 8, 2007  
**Authoress:** Urchin Power  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used within this story.  
**Category:** Humour  
**Summary:** A sudden bump to the head and Kazu can read minds. This is no opportunity to be wasted! On his path to becoming the next flame king he needs to think like one… and let's say that Spitfire didn't enjoy thinking along those lines.  
**Note:** Hello, this is my first time writing in this category, so I hope you all like reading this. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Before you start reading, I'd like to say that the thoughts that Kazu mind reads are italicized to avoid confusion. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy this! _

**Insight **

"I want to be like Spitfire-san." Kazuma Mikura announced after a particularly long training session.

"Wut?"

"I want to be like Spitfire-san." The blond repeated, his voice getting a little shaky from the stares he was receiving from his fellow teammates. He adjusted his hat and shuffled around on his feet kicking the dirt beneath him as the staring contest continued. He wasn't sure whether he was grateful or not when Agito spluttered out in laugher.

"That fire head?" Agito managed to say through his laughs that always managed to sound offensive, "Fuck! That's funny!"

"Why's it funny?" Kazu questioned slightly offended.

"Look at you! Fuck! You think you can become like him? Haha! Dream on." Agito continued to laugh maniacally.

"I don't have to listen to this." Kazu growled as he turned to leave.

"Ah!" Ikki warned, "Careful of the-"

Unfortunately it was too late. There was a blinding flash of white light and a searing pain banging against his forehead. It turns out that Onigiri was able to afford the second air trek though insisted on wearing one on his head, while the other one led to Kazu's discovery of this tiny little fact. Currently, the blond haired boy was clutching his head thankful that it wasn't bleeding.

"Kazu-sama! Are you okay?" Emily gasped, '_He looks badly hurt._'

"I think I'm fine." Kazu mumbled.

"Are you sure? That bump doesn't look too good." Ikki muttered, '_Ew. Is it turning purple?_'

"It's turning purple?" Kazu groaned.

"Yea…" Ikki nodded, '_Gross. It's growing too!_'

"Really?" Kazu tilted his head.

"Yea. It's purple." Buccha confirmed, '_He should really lie down._'

"No. I meant the growing." Kazu replied.

"The only thing growing is your stupidity." Agito barked, '_Poor Kazu-chan…_'

"I didn't know you cared?" Kazu blinked. Well, that was strange.

'_People shouldn't leave their ATs lying around. Other people could get seriously injured._' Kazu blinked once more. He knew for sure that he heard Agito's voice, but he didn't see the boy's lips move. Not to mention Agito's sudden… change in character. The two boys exchanged eye contact. Agito frowned, '_He must have lost it. He's staring at me like I've grown a second head or something. Or… Maybe there's something in my hair! I've got to find a mirror…_'

"Oh my!" Kazu gasped, "I can read minds."

'_He's lost it._' His friends thought in unison.

"No, seriously!" Kazu urged.

"We believe you." Buccha laughed, '_That kid's got some imagination!_'

"No… I can seriously read minds! It's not my imagination!" Kazu growled.

'_Dumb luck._' Buccha frowned.

"This is just another trick to get our attention, right Mr. Supporting Character?" Agito sneered, '_Like that little stunt he pulled a few seconds ago. Seriously though, his fashion sense is so dull compared to someone like Spitfire._'

"What's wrong with my fashion sense?" Kazu complained.

"Excuse me?" Agito blinked, '_Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, fuck, fuck, crap! If you're reading my mind right now… I want a pet bunny; I'll play with it, feed it, clean it, and… crap! Shit, shit – Agito? Hey! What's going on? Ooh! Ikki looks so sexy hot dripping in sweat after long hours of practice. I just want to get into his pants and-_'

"Ah! Stop! Stop!" Kazu complained.

"You'd look better without the hat." Ikki shrugged, '_He'd look much better without the hat._'

Akito smiled, '_Oh Ikki-sama… I'll show you what I can do with a hat-_'

"Please Akito, switch back to Agito!" Kazu whined.

"Ne, Kazu-sama… Can you really read minds?" Emily blinked, 'I hope he can't read my mind… Oh Kazu-sama! I love… No! Food. Bento. Onigiri. Ugly…'

"Haha. Word association?" Kazu laughed.

Emily gasped running off.

"I wonder what's wrong with her. I'll go check up on her." Ringo explained, '_She's probably in the bathroom… must be her time of month._'

"Too much information!" Kazu gagged.

"Since you can read minds, this presents a good opportunity." Onigiri informed, '_Since you can read minds, this presents a good opportunity._'

"Echo?" Kazu blinked.

"You said before that you wanted to be like Spitfire right? Well, the best way to be like someone is to understand them. Spitfire's a very mysterious guy, and it doesn't help that you just met him once. And even then, he only talked to Ikki because you're just one of those background noises. But now since you can read minds, you can actually get into the guy's head and understand the thinking of the actual flame king." Onigiri further explained.

"I find it really surprising how you're able to control your thoughts like that." Kazu frowned.

"I have taught myself self-restraint, especially around girls." Onigiri nodded.

"I kind of doubt that… but I'm not so sure anymore…" Kazu muttered, "But you're right. I shouldn't let this opportunity go to waste! I'm going to- Hey… does anyone know how to contact him?"

"Yea! I've got his phone number!" Ikki explained.

"Me too! He's a really nice guy! You'll like him." Buccha added.

"What? How'd you manage to get Spitfire's phone number? We only met him once! And even then, he took off!" Kazu complained.

"He used to supervise my training." Buccha explained, '_Then we'd go eat after. We'd take turns paying the bill. Ah… Good days._'

Kazu frowned before turning on Ikki.

Ikki shrugged, "He maintains and styles my hair. He's a really, really awesome hairdresser and he usually has a really long waiting list. But since he knows me and keeps claiming I'm the sky king or something, I get a free pass. You wouldn't believe the stuff that builds up in my hair because I have a crow living in there."

"I don't want to know." Kazu replied unenthusiastically.

"Hey! I'm back! Emily went home. What are you all talking about?" Ringo questioned.

"My hair." Ikki shrugged.

"You know… Spitfire's a really good hairdresser. You know, the flame king? I visit him once a month. He has really good insight and he just knows the perfect hairstyle for you! He's turned hairstyling into an art! I remember he explained something to me before about the hair and it's texture having to complement the shape of the face, and something like that." Ringo commented.

"You get your hair done by him too?" Ikki gasped.

"No way! We live in the same house and you never told me you go to him too!" Ringo clapped her hands together.

"Why do you think my hair's so clean despite having a bird living in it?" Ikki laughed.

"Hold on… Are you saying you could have given me his phone number all those weeks ago when I was telling you all how much of an inspiration he's been?" Kazu complained.

"Well, I never knew he owned air treks before. Then it must have crossed my mind. He was just that god who made miracles to my hair." Ikki shrugged, '_Oh so silky and squeaky clean._'

"Give me his number already! I might lose my powers and I don't want to miss this opportunity!" Kazu whined.

"No. You don't understand how it works. You have to schedule first by calling one of his assistants. Then if you're lucky, he'll call you." Ringo explained.

"I don't want to get my hair done! I want to read his deepest thoughts!" Kazu yelled.

'_Even though he should get his hair done…_' Ringo thought.

"Shut it!" Kazu growled, "You know what? Thank you Ikki! I don't need his phone number because you just told me the name of his high-end hair boutique or whatever! I'll see you all tomorrow at school."

"He's a little cranky." Ringo frowned.

* * *

"Excuse me sir! You can't go in without an appointment! We're all booked today!" A balding man by the front of the building stuttered. 

"I'll be quick." Kazu mumbled, shoving his way into the larger compartment of the boutique. He crinkled his nose. It smelled strongly of hair products, various shampoos, dyes, and the likes. It was then that he spotted the red head, dressed in a body fitted black turtleneck sweater along side matching blue jeans… not at all metrosexual. Regardless, Spitfire was always so cool looking and mysterious, he was probably very smart too. He always had the high and mighty look on his face and it was probably because he was all mighty.

"Is this satisfactory?" He heard Spitfire questioned with a calm smile on his face.

The woman in the chair smiled, "I… I love it! This is so… me! I can't believe it! It's wonderful!"

Kazu smirked. It was time to make his move. He made his way closer to the red head hoping to get within mind reading distance.

"I'm glad you like it." Spitfire smiled, '_I love turning ugly people less ugly. I'm making the world a better place._'

"Thank you so much!" The woman smiled bowing politely before prancing off.

"Who's next?" Spitfire questioned.

"Mr. Spitfire! I mean, Spitfire-san… -sama! My name's Kazuma Mikura." Kazu bowed deeply.

Spitfire looked down on him with a small frown.

Kazu gulped nervously. He should have planned his. But it was too late; he just had to go for it. Kazu offered a shaky grin, "Um… I'm a friend of Ikki's."

"Oh! He's one of my best customers! Unfortunately I can't let you cut the line up." Spitfire replied, '_Seems like a nice kid._'

That was a good sign. With a bit more confidence Kazu replied, "Um… I'm not here for a haircut."

"Is that so?" Spitfire arched an eyebrow, '_Even though the kid needs one…_'

Kazu coughed.

'_Gross. Cooties._' Spitfire frowned.

"I'd like you to teach me how to become better at air trek! I want to be more like you!" Kazu bowed once more in respect.

"I see…" Spitfire replied slowly, '_My butt looks so good in these pants._'

Kazu blinked. That was… unexpected.

'_Won't you look at that… I'm too sexy for my pants, too sexy for my trendy hair, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my-_'

Kazu coughed.

'_I hope this kid doesn't get me sick._' Spitfire frowned, "I'm going to have to decline. Even though you're friends with Ikki-kun, I've never seen you before, nor do I know your level."

"I want to learn! I practice everyday and I'm getting faster!" Kazu explained hastily.

'_Isn't he pushy._' Spitfire huffed.

Kazu gulped, "B-But, it's your decision. But please reconsider."

"Listen Kazuma-kun, I'm a very busy person." Spitfire replied in a threatening voice, '_I'm gonna eat sooo much cake!_'

"Please! We can just talk! I know this really good café that sells really good cakes!" Kazu replied.

Spitfire frowned before turning to his waiting customers, "I'm sorry, but we'll be closing the shop early today. Sorry for the inconvenience. Next time your appointments will be given top priority."

"Eh?" A woman whined, "That's too bad!"

"I was really hoping to get my hair done…" Another woman sighed, "But whatever you say. I can't wait!"

"Thank you for your consideration." Spitfire smiled, '_Cake! Cake! Cake!_'

And so there they were, seated at one of the round tables by the window in the dimly lit café. Kazu was watching the older man intently, while stirring his straw around his half empty strawberry milkshake. So far, he didn't really know anything about the flame king other than Spitfire's knowledge in different cakes. Occasionally Spitfire's train of thought would change from the mocha cake he was savouring to note in horror as a man walked by the large window wearing socks under his sandals.

"Um… Spitfire-san?" Kazu questioned.

"Spitfire's just fine." The older man corrected, '_Hello cake. My name's Spitfire and I will be your king! Wow! This cake is sooo good. Oh my! It's melting in my mouth!_'

"Um… When did you first take up AT?" Kazu asked.

'_Like I remember, I'm no robot here. Haha. Robots. They walk funny._' Spitfire chuckled, "It was in August... the tenth? I was your age."

"Uh… Are you sure it was in August?" Kazu questioned.

"Yes." Spitfire replied, '_I'm sooo bored!_'

"How did you become flame king?" Kazu asked.

"I practiced hard and reached the top." Spitfire replied, '_Haha. Practice. Right… Whatever. Kazu-kun would look much better without that hat on._'

Kazu let out a small cough as he removed his hat from his head, placing the garment on his lap, "Um… What kind of practices did you do?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?" Spitfire raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Ah! I'm sorry. I guess asking you a lot of questions is rude." Kazu apologized.

'_Damn. I love twenty questions… With the: "I spy on my little eye" and the guessing. Wait… That's not twenty questions. That's I Spy._' Spitfire frowned, "So tell me, why all the questions?"

"I'm just hoping to grow up to be a great AT expert like you." Kazu replied honestly.

'_With that hairstyle and that choice of clothing? Dream on kid. His fashion sense is hopeless, much like that time I tried to get Simca to wear pants. Then she come whining to me that people like Ikki-kun keep touching her inappropriately._' Spitfire offered a warm smile, "That's nice."

"Oh... You know migratory bird?" Kazu asked.

"A friend." Spitfire replied leaning forward on his elbows, '_More like a substitute parent, since her's gave up all hope after realizing they raised a slut and then there's that crazy son of theirs... Mmm... Look at me you sexy chocolate mousse cake, now I'm standing over you. Oh yes, better cake access._'

"So... She has siblings?" Kazu blinked. Maybe he'd tell Ikki after, since he seemed very into her.

"Don't you have siblings?" Spitfire replied, turning the question around, '_If he doesn't have parents, I'm not taking care of another one, even though this one needs a lot of work. I'm not sure how Nue deals with all those kids. I barely have time for myself now a days. I used to do embroidery, and now I can't find time to stitch a single design! I used to also collect snow globes, but I haven't even bought one since the last two monthes! Then there were those days in my younger years when I was a champion horse rider. It was a very sad day when Princess Sugar Dancer died after the six foot jump. My first competition loss..._'

"Yea, I have siblings. So don't worry about anything. Um... You like... horses?" Kazu muttered. Princess Sugar Dancer? What kind of a name was that?

"Very much." Spitfire replied, '_There was Princess Sugar Dancer, Princess Apple Tart, Princess Cream Star... I'm awesome at naming. I should rename team Coca Fire to Princess Coca Fire... No. Coca Fire's already the perfect name._'

"So, back to air treks, I was wondering how you're able to make flames appear from beneath you. How do you do that?" Kazu questioned suppressing a twitch in his eye and hoping to get a real answer this time.

"Magic." Spitfire grinned, '_I should fake my death so I wouldn't have to deal with this kind of torture._'

"I heard you're a really great hairdresser." Kazu announced. Despite Spitfire's rather… different than what he expected train of thought, he didn't want to get on the red head's bad side… or be the cause of suicide.

"That's right." Spitfire nodded.

"You like… hair?" Kazu questioned.

'_Nue-kun's cute. Every day's Halloween with that kid. Candy! Despite being known as the Halloween candy, I hate caramels. They're cheap and melt in your pockets. Give out real candy!_' Spitfire crossed his legs and laced his fingers together, "Listen, air trek is one thing. But you have to find a hobby other than motorized roller blades to be your passion or else you'll get obsessed with the sport. I like cutting and styling hair, Ikki-kun likes little boys, Buccha likes to eat, and that little kid who's shagging Ikki-kun likes to cut people."

"A hobby other than AT?" Kazu frowned.

"You heard me." Spitfire replied casually, '_I wonder why I have a Cockney accent whenever I speak English… Hey! I can speak English? Wow… This fic is in English._'

Kazu sighed. It felt like he was going nowhere. He couldn't understand it! Spitfire always appeared so matured, composed, and just plain awesome. Come on! The guy had his own theme song! Then there were his thoughts, which were the complete opposite.

'_I should rename team Spit Fire into Coca Fire… Wait! I already have a team named Coca Fire. How about Spit Coca? No… Fire Coca? Spit Cock? Coca Spit Fire? Fire Cock? Cock Fire? Coca Fire? Damn! Back with the Coca Fire._' Spitfire frowned, '_Then I have team Nine Tailed Fox. Hm… Nine Tailed Coca?_'

There was a piercing shriek. Kazu managed to turn halfway around his seat before a large and heavy tray filled with various flavoured cakes fell atop his head. Kazu let out a small groan as he picked himself up from the floor, covered in different coloured icing and feeling as though a bunch of porcelain plates cracked over his head (which was most likely the case). He glanced groggily from the woman who apologized for leaving her large bag on the floor, to the waitress who tripped and was apologizing profusely. Then he noted a shadow over him.

"I'll have to reorder." Spitfire announced, voice deep and face frowning in thought, looking as cool as ever.

Kazu waited a few minutes before sighing. Seriously, ignorance was bliss. He was happier not being able to read minds, as well as thankful. It was better this way.

**The End**

_**Ending Note:**__ Thank for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! – Urchin Power_


End file.
